


Солнечная роза

by chubush



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: AU, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubush/pseuds/chubush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Убить древнего вампира не так-то просто. Регис остался в живых, да еще смог вытащить с того света Кагыра.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Солнечная роза

Вернувшись домой с долгожданной находкой, корнем черного морозника, Регис первым делом заглянул в комнату Кагыра, чтобы проверить, все ли в порядке. В последние недели тем овладела беспричинная хандра, и это волновало Региса. Он пытался разговорить Кагыра, отвлечь от тягостных мыслей, но пока безрезультатно. Регис не смог удержаться и полюбовался спокойным выражением его лица — он то ли спал, то ли очень удачно притворялся.

Утренний исцеляющий фимиам — смесь розмарина и можжевельника — Регис зажег с улыбкой. Когда Кагыр проснется, будет морщиться, но лучше так, чем... Регис одернул свои мысли, ему предстояло готовить лекарство, а значит, думать можно было только о свершившемся, причем в позитивном ключе. Он постарался настроиться на нужные образы.

Регис помнил, как сам погиб от колдовства Вильгефорца, но старые вампиры так просто не умирают даже от магии. Он невидимкой собрался из пепла — и, к сожалению, ничем не мог помочь Геральту и остальным. Так что он должен был улететь. Напоследок решил одним глазком глянуть, как обстоят дела у Кагыра, но нашел лишь мертвое тело, еще теплое.

Регис не думал, что будет так больно. Вместе с телом Кагыра он перенесся к дриадам, которые были должны ему за помощь. Ведь это Регис перенес к дриадам беременную Мильву. Как она тогда ругалась! И успокоилась только после рождения дочери. Родившаяся девочка имела особое значение для дриад, Регис не вдавался в подробности, но знал, что ее появление на свет было предсказано.

На Кагыра дриады воздействовали магией жизни и вытащили его с того света, после чего отдали долечивать Регису. Ему сказали: «Только от тебя зависит, будет ли он жить». Он поблагодарил и перенес Кагыра к себе домой в Хмурый лес. Не в ту хижину, где компания во главе с Геральтом когда-то лечилась самогоном из мандрагоры, а в добротное здание с несколькими комнатами, в том числе с богатой библиотекой и тремя кладовыми, полными алхимических ингредиентов.

Самым простым способом спасти Кагыра было обратить его в вампира. В свое время Регис объяснял Лютику, что каждый укушенный не становится вампиром, но не утверждал того, что не способен обратить человека. Крайне соблазнительно было пойти по этому пути, но Регис вовремя себя остановил. И правильно сделал. Когда Кагыр очнулся, ему такая мысль даже не пришла в голову, несмотря на боль, паралич и прочие малоприятные вещи.

Регис вынырнул из воспоминаний и представил здорового Кагыра. С этой мыслью он стал мелко резать очищенный корень морозника, а затем взял костяное шило, чтобы начинить яблоко, сорванное ночью, этими кусочками.

Раздались тяжелые шаги и в гостиную, которая обычно выступала лабораторией Региса, вошел Кагыр. Он приволакивал левую ногу, опираясь на крепкую трость, а его левая рука висела без движения. Он опустился в кресло и вопросительно посмотрел на то, чем был занят Регис.

— Доброе утро, Кагыр, — привычно начал Регис. — Это морозник белоцветный, он же морозник черный. Видовое название ему дано из-за черного цвета корня. Еще его называют снежная роза и чихательный корень. По-латыни, Hellebornus niger.

Кагыр слушал внимательно, за этот год он привык к латинскому языку и пространным экскурсам в ботанику и алхимию.

— Из морозников этот — самый редкий и наиболее действенный. Он может сохранять здоровье, продлевать жизнь и очищать кровь. Так что он отлично подходит для нашего случая. Сейчас я закончу начинять яблоко кусочками корня и запеку его на медленном огне, потом корень превращу в порошок, смешаю с яблочным пюре и скатаю пилюли.

Регис в свою очередь любил наблюдать, с каким лицом Кагыр слушает его объяснения, иногда он даже улыбался. За эти короткие улыбки Регис готов был многое отдать. Он закончил начинять яблоко и поднялся.

— Я на кухню, положу яблоко в печь и вернусь.

Когда Регис вернулся, то заметил вопросительный взгляд Кагыра на шкафчик, который раньше не был виден за стопками книг.

— Там травы, которые мне гарантированно не пригодятся. Их я собирал на заказ, да так и не пришлось отдать. Например, кукушкины слезки или ятрышник. Его корень подобен двум соединенным рукам. Его носят при себе для возбуждения чьей-нибудь симпатии или при супружеских проблемах.

Взгляд Кагыра стал задумчивым, а Регис ощутил укол боли в груди — слева, там где у людей сердце. Забавно, он не считал, что у вампиров оно есть. Кагыр до сих пор вспоминает о Цири, а Регис думал, что он оставил свои чувства к ней в прошлом.

Регис достал пузырек с лекарством своего изобретения: сгущенный березовый сок, отвар коры с молодых ветвей вяза, порошок из гранатового сока, отвар сосновых шишек, настой тысячелистника и экстракт мяты. Это ингредиенты да немного магии образовывали мощное средство, постепенно восстанавливающее силы Кагыра. У него изначально были парализованы все конечности, а кровь переполняли ядовитые продукты распада, теперь же он сам перемещается по дому, и процесс восстановления шел полным ходом.

Лекарство Кагыр проглотил спокойно. Судя по взгляду, его мысли были далеко отсюда. Регис знал, каким будет ответ, но предпочел спросить:

— Хочешь прогуляться перед завтраком?

Кагыр покачал головой.

На завтрак была ставшая уже традиционной вареная морковь с миндалем и мускатным орехом. Кагыр кривился, но ел. По глазам было видно — сейчас он жалел, что не способен высказать, как противно это блюдо. Регис усмехнулся про себя: может, хоть эти эмоции вынудят упрямца заговорить. Уже три месяца прошло с того момента, как к Кагыру вернулась способность произносить слова, но он упорно делал вид, что это не так.

— Обед тебе больше понравится, — пообещал Регис. — Я планирую запечь спаржу с чесноком.

Ответом были тяжелый вздох и выразительный взгляд Кагыра. Вегетарианская диета была необходимой, но такой нелюбимой частью его лечения.

— Потерпи, сейчас тебе нужно чистить кровь, а мясо и рыба этому не способствуют.

Регис заварил чай из почек и молодых листочков смородины. Если добавить мед, Кагыр выпьет с радостью, да только меда осталось в последней банке на донышке. За этот год все запасы Региса уменьшились, но без меда можно было пережить, а без ряда редких ингредиентов — нет. Он решился и объявил:

— Я ненадолго тебя покину, мне нужно в город.

В метнувшемся к его лицу взгляде Кагыра вопрос смешивался со страхом. Регис поспешил уточнить:

— Меня не будет три, максимум четыре дня.

Кагыр кивнул и спрятал глаза.

— Все снадобья я оставлю на неделю вперед, на всякий случай. Обещай, что ты будешь делать все процедуры, как будто я рядом.

Фырканье было ему ответом.

— Я оставлю амулет, который будет следить за твоим состоянием. Если возникнут проблемы, я перемещусь, не смотря ни на что.

Кагыр закатил глаза. Было видно, что ему очень хочется прокомментировать сверхзаботу Региса, но он сумел сдержаться.

— И ешь побольше вишен, они тоже хорошо очищают кровь...

* * *

Поздно вечером Регис улетел, обратившись нетопырем. Кагыр его не провожал, он крепко спал. Немалую роль в этом играл ежевечерний настой валерианы и серебристого пустырника, который был приправлен магией.

Весь первый день своего самостоятельного пребывания Кагыр провалялся на лежанке, глядя в потолок. Поднимался он только для того, чтоб выпить лекарства, сжевать сухарь и доковылять до отхожего места. Лечебные упражнения он проигнорировал и даже разминать руку не стал. В этот день в доме царили уныние и лень.

Утром второго дня Кагыр еле встал. Левая рука затекла, а ноги были как чужие. Лекарства и процедуры в этот день он сделал все, заодно вспомнив нецензурные выражения на всех известных языках. Он боялся, если завтра не сможет встать. Амулет вернет Региса, не успевшего выполнить все задуманное. Тот, конечно, ничего Кагыру не скажет, но от безмолвного терпения ему будет только хуже.

Правда, иногда Кагыр ловил себя на мысли, что часто поступает наперекор Регису. Ему было жизненно необходимо видеть, как тот огорчается. Он ненавидел себя за это, но знать, что Регису не все равно, было слишком приятно.

В этот день Кагыр достал из кладовой корзинку с вишнями. Больше он не съел ничего.

На третье утро Кагыр понял, что соскучился по вареной моркови и спокойному голосу Региса. Он знал, что тот может задержаться, но ждал до последнего и заснул в кресле в гостиной.

А на четвертый день в гости пришла боль. Может быть, это произошло из-за того, что Кагыр уснул в кресле. Грызущая боль в левой затекшей ноге еще была переносима, но он чувствовал, что близок к крику, когда тянущие ощущения разрывали левую руку на части.

Если бы Регис был дома, он бы дал зелье и сделал легкий массаж. Сейчас он вспоминался как добрый волшебник с руками, которые были способны творить настоящие чудеса. Муравьиными шажками Кагыр добрался до стола с лечебными зельями и вспомнил, что говорил Регис: «Лекарство в оранжевом пузырьке с темно-синей крышкой должно помочь от внезапной боли». И оно, действительно, помогло.

Остаток дня Кагыр читал толстенную книгу народных рецептов и грыз сухари, запивая чаем из смородиновых листьев. Особенно ему понравилось такое средство: «От зубной боли помогают семена белены, которые кладут на раскаленный камень и наклоняются так, чтобы дым попадал в рот, но вдыхать его не надо. Тогда червячки из гнилого зуба упадут на камень». Кагыр долго думал о том, как воспринимает мир червячок из гнилого зуба.

Вечер четвертого дня был образцовым. Кагыр выполнил все процедуры, даже смазал маслом белого сандала левое запястье и шею. Для полноценного эффекта следовало нанести масло на шею, оба запястья и щиколотки, но левая рука его не слушалась, а до щиколоток он боялся тянуться, равновесие было тяжело удержать. За год Кагыр так привык к запаху этого масла и сейчас остро захотел ощутить прикосновение пальцев Региса. Несомненно, это была зависимость, но такая сладкая.

* * *

Регис вернулся поздним вечером пятого дня, вошел на кухню и замер, потрясенный увиденным. Кагыр сидел за столом и с несчастным видом ел вареную морковь с миндалем и мускатным орехом, которую сам приготовил. Регис осторожно спросил:

— А можно мне тоже это исключительно невкусное блюдо?

Кагыр поднял глаза и радостно улыбнулся. Регис почувствовал, что отлучаться будет втройне непросто, если дома его будет ждать человек с такой улыбкой.

— Здравствуй. Кагыр, извини, что я задержался. Просто...

Голос Кагыра был хриплым.

— Я соскучился.

Регис мысленно заплясал. Как же долго он этого ждал, и теперь не знал, что сказать в ответ. Он аккуратно поставил на стол ящик с бутылочками.

— Мне тоже не хватало наших бесед, — Кагыр чуть нахмурился, а Регис продолжил: — Я выйду на улицу, там столько вещей нужно перетащить в дом.

— Я с тобой.

Кагыр заговорил и согласился выйти на улицу, и все это в один день. Шагая первым, Регис удерживал себя, чтобы не обернуться и не проверить, правда ли он идет следом, или это слуховые галлюцинации.

Когда они вышли на крыльцо, Регис подхватил Кагыра за пояс, помогая спуститься по ступенькам. Ему было не тяжело, человеческий вес для вампира был сравним с краюхой хлеба, которую Регис купил в последнем селении и потому положил на самый верх телеги.

Кагыр смотрел вверх. Ясное звездное небо околдовало его. Он тихо проговорил:

— Давно надо было выйти. Если бы не ты, я никогда больше не увидел бы этих звезд.

Регис молчал и не двигался, пока Кагыр не перевел взгляд с неба на него.

— Регис, ты можешь меня отпустить. Я не упаду. И не молчи, а то мне кажется, что мы поменялись голосом.

Регис отошел к груженой телеге и улыбнулся через плечо.

— У меня есть для тебя подарок, только его нужно найти, — он закопался в тюки и ящики.

Кагыр присмотрелся к телеге, она очень странно выглядела без тягловой силы. Ни коня, ни даже осла поблизости не наблюдалось.

— Кто довез тебе телегу сюда?

— Келпи помогли. Напомни мне рассказать тебе про них... О, нашел!

Регис повернулся, у него в руках был цветочный горшок со стеклянным колпаком, который был снят.

— Солнечная роза. Конечно, ночь — не самое лучшее время ее дарить...

Кагыр закаменел, а Регис мысленно взвыл. Неужели он совершил ошибку, которая сотрет все неимоверные успехи этого дня. Он поспешил произнести:

— Она имеет аромат, который успокаивает, освежает и укрепляет. Это то, что тебе нужно.

Кагыр сделал пару шагов к Регису, наклонился, вдыхая запах солнечной розы и задумчиво проговорил:

— Мне никогда не дарили цветы, тем более розы. В Нильфгаарде это считается выражением серьезных чувств и позволено только в отношении невесты или жены.

За свою очень долгую жизнь Регис научился чувствовать подходящие моменты, поэтому он убрал розу в сторону, чтоб не помялась, и коротко поцеловал Кагыра. Ответный поцелуй не заставил себя ждать.


End file.
